Come To Me
by Rowena BaronErikandSnapelover
Summary: Lily is gravely injured and taken to St Mugro's. Her death is imminent, but Severus has one last promise for her. Song Fic: "Come To Me" from Les Miserables.


Come To Me

Summery: Lily is gravely injured and taken to St Mungo's. Her death is imminent, but Severus has one last promise for her. Song Fic: "Come To Me" from Les Miserables.

AN: I own nothing. "Come to Me" belongs to Boublil and Schonberg and Harry potter cast to JKR. Enjoy!

* * *

Severus walked in a half-run down the magical bugs and diseases ward of St Mungo's , his green Healers robes flaring out behind him. It took all his training and willpower not to sprint. When he reached the section of private rooms, he turned to the second door and opened it.

Lying on the bed, with magical and muggle IVs hooked into her arm and bindings on her chest, was Lily Potter. After a death eater attack killed James, Lily and her son Harry had to hide away for years, soon having to send Harry to live with her sister Petunia and her husband Vernon. Eventually, while trying to create a cure for a deadly virus Voldemort had released just before his very recent demise, and accident caused her to catch it. Even when the Dark Lord was defeated, she was so sick, there was no way Harry could be returned to her. Severus, as the first to find her after the accident, was the assigned Healer for her. Her nurse had informed him that Lily was entering the very last stages of the sickness, the ones that came less than an hour before death. As he stood in the doorway, he heard her softly sing.

~Harry, it s turned so cold.~  
~Harry, it s past your bedtime.~  
~You've played the day away~  
~And soon it will be night~  
~Come to me, Harry, the light is fading~  
~Can't you see the evening star appearing~  
~Come to me, and rest against my shoulder~  
~How fast the minutes fly away~  
~And every minute colder~  
~Come to me, another day is dying~  
~Can't you hear, the wind, the wind is flying~  
~There's a darkness,~  
~That comes without a warning~  
~But I shall sing you lullabies~  
~And wake you in the morning~

Severus rushed over to his closest friend, who he'd loved since they were students. He grasped her hand and gasped in shock as he dropped it. It felt like ice against his skin, and her other hand was not different.

~Oh, Lily,~  
~Your time is running out~  
~But Lily.~  
~I swear this, on my life~

~Look, Severus~ Lily sang in a brief moment of clarity, to see who was with her  
~Where all the children play~

~Be at peace~ Severus sang back to her.  
~Be at peace, evermore~

~My Harry~ Lily looked to a place next to Severus, seeing, but no at the same time.  
~(Shall live in my protection)~ Sev promised.  
~Take him now~  
~(Your child will want for nothing)~  
~Dear Severus~  
~You come from God in Heaven~  
~(And none shall ever harm Harry)~  
~(As long as I am living)~

~Come to me, the night grows ever colder~ Lily sang, reaching to Severus  
~(Then I will keep you warm)~ Severus counterpointed her  
~Take my child, I give him to your keeping~  
~(Take shelter from the storm)~  
~For God's sake, please stay till I am sleeping~ Lily insisted, her hand gripping Severus's arm, which he transferred to his own.  
~And tell Harry I love him~  
~And I'll see him when I wake~ Lily's voice slowly died away, as she leaned back against her pillows and her hand slowly grew limp in Severus's.

Sev bowed his head against his hands, still holding Lily's. This was always the outcome, no matter who got the curse, but it was no easier to bear. For several minutes he stayed there, quietly grieving for the only woman he'd ever loved. After, he sent two orderlies to retrieve a gurney for Lily, then went to inform his superiors of what had happened. The minute that was done, he left the hospital, vowing to act on Lily s last wish that very day. He would find Harry, to take him into his care, to raise him to the true light. He swore to her soul, he would be there for Lily s son.

* * *

So there you go, my third oneshot, and my second one for Harry Potter. This was inspired a bit by another HP/Les Mis songfic for A Little Fall of Rain, where Lily was hit with a cutting curse instead of the AK, and Sev was the first to reach Godric s Hollow. This has also gone on to inspire a story that is almost Les Mis, only using HP locations, such as Azkaban for Trulon , Hogsmeade for Mersaille, and Diagon Ally and Knockturn Ally for Paris. The only clue to casting is that, with the exception of minor characters, such as the poor people, hookers and the like, everyone in the prologue and first half of the musical(before Look Down/The Beggars are Marauders era characters, and all the student, Cosette and Eponine characters are Harry's era(does that actually have a name?). This also gives a hint in who's line Sev and Lily sing...Yeah. Sad right. That's part of why I fully ship Fantine/Valjean(plus my aversion to slash) Anyway, this has gone on too long. Maybe one day I'll start a conversation AN, so it will have a reason to be long. Fingers crossed. Toodles!


End file.
